mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cranky Doodle Donkey/Gallery
__TOC__ A Friend in Deed Meeting Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie Meets Cranky S02E18.png|Pinkie Meets Cranky Pinkie meeting CDD S2E18.png|Pinkie at the end of the Smile Song, Cranky is cranky. Pinkie Pie checking Cranky's initials. S2E19.png|Pinkie, reading the back of Cranky's wagon. Cranky Annoyed S02E18.png Pinkie Pie And Cranky 01 S02E18.png Cranky Mumbles Doodle S02E18.png Pinkie gasps at Cranky Doodle Donkey's name S02E18.png Pinkie eye pop S2E18.png|Pinkie stares at Cranky. Pinkie sings random song for Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Wants To Be Friends S02E18.png|Ouch, Pinkie has pulled your ears! Im Your Best Friend Pinkie Pie S02E18.png Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png|Too much smile? Cranky's fake smile droops S2E18.png|Yup Cranky Nopony Calls Me Doodle S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New S2E18.png|Meet somepony new? Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New Check S2E18.png|Check. Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself S2E18.png|Introduce self? Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself Check S2E18.png|Check. Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends S2E18.png|Become friends? Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends Uncheck S2E18.png|...nope Pinkie Pie Has To Make Friends S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Annoying Cranky S02E18.png|Pinkie Annoys Cranky Pinkie Pie Looking At Crankys Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Can Show You Around S02E18.png|Ponies, ponies everywhere! Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Pinkie waves to Cherry Berry and Lemon Hearts. Pinkie Pie Make Friends With YOU S02E18.png|...Can you tie 'em in a bow? Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky "don't touch that!" S02E18.png Cranky urging Pinkie to stop playing with his things S2E18.png Cranky "keep your hooves off my wagon" S02E18.png Pinkie Welcome Wagon S02E18.png Cranky Doodle Donkey "who'd have guessed?" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Wagon Buddies S02E18.png Cranky "Let's get this over with!" S2E18.png Pinkie hugs Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and welcome wagon S02E18.png Cranky with hat S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png Pinkie Pie's welcome song big finish S02E18.png Cranky Taste The Confetti S02E18.png Cranky Is Bold S02E18.png Stuffed Pinkie Pie and blind Cranky S02E18.png Cranky Shocked And Hairless S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky "I can fix this!" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Really Really Bald S02E18.png|This donkey is really, REALLY bald. Donkeys are up to no good S2E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Bald Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Serious Business S02E18.png Crankys New Hair Is Biodegradable S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Im Losing Him S02E18.png Cranky Doodle Donkey angry at Pinkie S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Ill Make It Up To You S02E18.png New spa pony S2E18.png Cranky looking willing for treatment S2E18.png Spa ponies scrubbing Cranky S2E18.png Spa pony coals S2E18.png Spa ponies massage S2E18.png Cranky fresh out of the spa S2E18.png Pinkie surprising a bald Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie promise S2E18.png New toupee S2E18.png Pinkie Pie check yourself S2E18.png The dreamboat special S2E18.png|Ooh... Cranky admiring himself S2E18.png|Eh. Pinkie Pie Happy For Cranky S02E18.png|So, you like? Pinkie Pie well...smile S2E18.png|Pinkie,checking for a smile. Pinkie Pie Expecting A Smile S02E18.png Rejecting Pinkie's friendship Pinkie Pie in Phonograph S2E18.png|How did she get in there? Pinkie Pie a seal S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky "see how good I am at it?" S02E18.png Pinkie smiles widely at Cranky "like me?" S02E18.png Cranky with his camera S2E18.png|Cranky has a camera as well Pinkie Pie and Cranky "it's awfully pretty" S02E18.png Cranky is furious about the ruined book S2E18.png|The dear book has been ruined Cranky Doodle furious at Pinkie for ruining scrapbook S2E18.png Cranky Doodle shouting at Pinkie S2E18.png Avoiding Pinkie Cranky Doodle with the ruined photobook S2E18.Png Pinkie pops in on Cranky Doodle again S02E18.png Pinkie Pie chases Cranky Doodle across Ponyville S02E18.png Pinkie pokes her head out from an apple tree S2E18.png Pinkie Pie tries to apologize to Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky on snowy mountain S02E18.png Pinkie eyes S2E18.png|The walls have eyes! Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|I know! I'll hide behind this statue of Princess Celestia! Pinkie replaces statue S2E18.png|Not even statue Celestia can help you Pinkie Pie blocking Cranky on the map S2E18.png|Cranky learned a valuable lesson that day: you can never escape Pinkie. Ever. Cranky watching Pinkie bang on the locked door S2E18.png Cranky Doodle flinches at Pinkie's voice S02E18.png Reuniting with Matilda Shocked Cranky Doodle "is it really you?" S02E18.png Matilda and Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and Matilda "I never told you about her" S02E18.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda with scrapbook S02E18.png Young Cranky S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda kiss S2E18.png Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png Young Cranky smiling S2E18.png Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png In front of Celestia statue S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda loving gaze S2E18.png|Cranky and Matilda in Cranky's flashback, they look so cute together. Young Cranky Matilda cuddle S2E18.png Cranky looking round a door S2E18.png Matilda's empty room S2E18.png Cranky Doodle Sad S2E18.png Cranky in Canterlot S2E18.png Cranky in Manehattan S2E18.png Cranky in the West S2E18.png Cranky in a town S2E18.png Matilda calling Cranky 'Doodle' S2E18.png Matilda and Cranky nuzzling S2E18.png Matilda kissing Cranky S2E18.png Cranky Smiling S2E18.png Cranky Smiling more S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda snuggling S2E18.png Happy together S2E18.png Loving look S2E18.png Pinkie helps S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky "of course we're friends" S02E18.png Cranky and Matilda left alone S2E18.png So in love S2E18.png About to kiss S2E18.png Pinkie interrupts S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda annoyed S2E18.png|PINKIE! You're ruining the moment! Pinkie Pie's sorry S2E18.png Dragon Quest crankydoodle S2E21.png|It's a ton of continuity! Category:Character gallery pages